make me over
by tragicomedy
Summary: Roy gets a makeover… and loses his reputation along the way. Roy, Elysia, Gracia, Riza.


"Thank you so much for this, Roy," Gracia said as she hurriedly packed her purse. "On your day off and everything…"

"That's alright, Gracia. Elysia and I will have fun, won't we?" he said, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Okay, I won't be long, just a couple of hours. Any problems and you can reach me on this number." she said, handing him a scrap of paper. "Be good for Uncle Roy, Elysia. Mummy will be home soon."

As soon as the door shut behind her, Roy immediately wanted to call her back, _'Wait, why are you leaving me alone with a three year old?'_ but instead crouched down so he was eye level with Elysia.

"Now, what did you want to do while Mummy's away?"

"You ruined my hair." she said matter-of-factly, a slight frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, did you want me to re-do it for you?" He'd never done them before, but how hard could it be to do pigtails?

"No, I can fix it myself. But can I do your hair, Uncle Roy?"

"My hair? Isn't my hair too… short?" He hoped, oh God, he hoped.

"Nope, Mummy taught me how to do little plaits and you can even do them with hair like yours!"

"Oh, well, okay then." he replied dejectedly. She grinned in reply.

* * *

Thank God none of the men were here. Or Hawkeye. He'd never live it down.

He couldn't wait to get home, he was counting down the minutes until Gracia came back (a couple of hours, she had said. He should buy her a watch!). His hair was in plaits, he'd had his nails done and he had make-up on, make-up surely stolen form Gracia because there was no way Elysia would be allowed her own (if Hughes was still alive, he would make sure she never wore make-up because all the boys would notice how pretty she was).

Granted, he'd had fun, and Elysia certainly seemed to have fun, but he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Just as Elysia was putting the finishing touches on his cheeks, Gracia walked through the door.

"I'm home! Did you—" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mummy!" Elysia shrieked and ran towards her. Gracia caught Roy's eye over her head and he shrugged.

"I… I was about to ask if you had fun, but I can see that you did."

"Doesn't Uncle Roy look pretty?"

"Y-Yes. Lovely."

"If you don't mind," Roy said, rising from his seat, "could I use your bathroom? Just to wash off the make-up."

"You're not going to leave it on?" Elysia asked petulantly. Again, Gracia caught his eye but, this time, failed to hide her amusement.

"I… I… oh yes, of course, how silly of me."

"Yes, Uncle Roy was just being silly. Now, I'm sure he'd like to go home and relax on what's left of his Sunday." she smiled and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for looking after me, Uncle Roy!" Elysia gave him a tight squeeze around his middle and he lightly patted her head.

"No worries, Elysia. I had a lot of fun."

"Me, too!"

"Roy," Gracia whispered before handing him what seemed to be a pack of tissues. "Make-up remover wipes. Just hide in the bushes. And don't forget to take out your hair."

"Thanks." he whispered back before turning to go. "Gracia, Elysia, have a nice day, both of you. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Roy."

"Bye, Uncle Roy!"

As soon as the door closed behind him, he dashed for the bushes and pulled out a wipe. He hid for another ten minutes, using wipe after wipe until he felt certain all the make-up was gone and that his skin was red raw. He popped up, only to remember his hair and duck back down again. Finally, he felt he looked normal again and headed home.

"Colonel?"

He whirled around and found himself face to face with Riza Hawkeye, obviously shopping judging by the grocery bags in her arms.

"I was just baby-sitting Elysia!" he blurted out and she smirked.

"That's very nice of you, sir."

"Yes, I was just heading home." he crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "Yes, well, I guess I'd better—"

"Sir," she interrupted him, "if you don't mind my asking…"

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"What is this?" she gestured to his hands.

_Damn it! I forgot the nail polish!_

"Uhhh…"

"I see, sir." she was obviously having great difficulty in hiding her amusement. "Well, it's nice of you to get in touch with your feminine side."

He merely stood there, mortified. She murmured goodbye and continued past him on her way. He looked over his shoulder to see her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

_'There goes my reputation,'_ he thought miserably.


End file.
